


Amore criminale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairing, Dark, F/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una storia per dare voce a un personaggio quasi sconosciuto della saga.Fanfiction challenge II: manufattoHa partecipato all' Absolutely!Crack.





	Amore criminale

Amore criminale

  


Hokey accarezzò le due scatole appoggiate sul tavolinetto dalle gambette di legno tozze.

-La signora me li ha fatti preparare, insieme al vaso … quindi presto  _lui_ verrà- pensò. Si voltò e osservò le dita paffute della padrona che stringeva con una mano uno specchietto e con l’altra il grosso pennello del fard. Le guance rosse le ricadevano flosce ai lati del viso e la signora continuava a passarci il fard, rendendole quasi violacee. La luce si rifletteva sulle gemme preziose dello specchio che teneva davanti al viso.

“Hokey!” la chiamò la signora. L’elfa domestica si alzò, facendo scricchiolare le ossa. La pelle era tirata sulle sue ossa gracili. Avanzò strisciando, prese delle pantofole di satin rosa e raggiunse i piedi carnosi della donna. Le infilò le scarpe e gliele allacciò strette, guardando della carne trasbordare.

“Presto, Hokey!” ordinò con tono imperioso la padrona. “Ha detto che sarebbe venuto alle quattro, manca solo qualche minuto e non è mai stato in ritardo!”. Ripose il pennello in un cofanetto dorato, mentre l’elfa domestica si rialzava. La sua testa strofinò contro il bordo del sedile della padrona.

“Come ti sembro?” chiese Hepzibah, voltando la testa a destra e a sinistra, guardando il proprio viso riflettersi sullo specchio da angolature diverse. L’elfa si passò le mani gracili sulla toga di lino grinzoso che indossava.

“Deliziosa, signora” squittì, mentendo. Abbassò lo sguardo, la pelle delle braccia le pendeva incartapecorita e, nonostante la toga, si vedevano le ossa del suo addome.

Un campanello tintinnò e sia la padrona che elfa sussultarono. Il corpicino dell’elfa continuò a tremare.

-È arrivato! È arrivato!- festeggiò mentalmente.

“Presto, presto, è qui Hokey!” strillò Hepzibah, e l’elfa trotterellò via dalla stanza, così stipata di oggetti che era difficile capire come qualcuno potesse farsi strada senza travolgerne almeno una decina: c’erano armadietti coperti di scatoline laccate, scaffali colmi di libri con incisioni dorate, mensole di sfere e globi celesti e piante molto rigogliose da vaso chace-pot di ottone. Quella stanza era un incrocio tra un antiquario magico e una serra.

L’elfa domestica torno di lì a poco, seguita da Tom Riddle. Si sporse sulle punte per osservare la sua figura fasciata da un completo nero. Il ragazzo si grattò la guancia incavata, avanzò evitando i vasi di alcune piante, saltò oltre un puf e dribblò un paio di tavolini. Raggiunse il sedile di Hepzibah, fece un inchino profondo davanti al suo arto flaccido e lo sfiorò con le labbra. Il battito cardiaco dell’elfa divenne irregolare mentre osservava i suoi capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle e Hokey abbassò lo sguardo.

“Le ho portato dei fiori” mormorò Tom, facendo apparire dal nulla un mazzo di rose.

“Ragazzaccio, non avresti dovuto!” squittì lei. Li afferrò con le dita prosperose, mettendoli su un vaso vuoto su un tavolino accanto a sé. “Tu vizi questa vecchia signora, Tom… Siediti, siediti …dov’è Hokey …ah …”. L’elfa domestica si voltò e si mise a correre, schivò delle foglie di una pianta in un vaso di ottone, gattonò sotto un paio di tavolini e schivò alcuni rami rampicanti di una pianta che avevano avvolto una mattonella. Prese un vassoio carico di dolcetti dal tavolo della cucina, tornò indietro correndo tra gli oggetti della stanza, raggiunse la padrona e li posò accanto a lei.

“Hokey li fa con le sue mani, Hokey è felice se i suoi biscotti vengono usati” sussurrò con voce inudibile.

“Serviti pure, Tom” disse Hepzibah invitando il giovane. “So che ti piacciono i miei dolci. Ma come stai? Sei pallido. Ti fanno lavorare troppo in quel negozio, l’ho detto mille volte…”. Tom fece un sorriso meccanico e lei una smorfia che le fece tremare il quadruplo mento.

“Che scusa hai trovato per venire da me questa volta?” chiese, sbattendo le ciglia.

“Il signor Burke vorrebbe aumentare l’offerta per l’armatura dei folletti” rispose Tom. “Cinquecento galeoni, la ritiene più che onesta …”. Si girò e i suoi occhi guardarono le sfere e i globi celesti appoggiati su delle mensole appese a una parete della stanza.

“Oh, insomma, non così in fretta, altrimenti penserò che vieni qui solo per i miei ninnoli!” si lagnò Hepzibah, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

“È per quelli che mi ordinano di venire qui” rispose Riddle. “Sono solo un povero impiegato, signora, che deve fare quello che gli dicono. Il signor Burke desidera che io le chieda …”.

-Con quel vestito rosa sembra una torta glassata un po’ sciolta- si disse, osservando la donna.

“Oh, il signor Burke, bah!” esclamò Hepzibah, agitando la mano, facendo tremare la carne flaccida del suo braccio. “Ho da farti vedere una cosa che a lui non ho mai mostrato! Sai tenere un segreto, Tom? Mi prometti che non ne parlerai al signor Burke? Non mi lascerebbe in pace se lo sapesse, e non ho intenzione di venderla, né a lui né ad altri. Ma tu, Tom, tu la apprezzerai per la sua storia, non per i galeoni che ne potresti ricavare …”.

Tom abbassò il capo. “Sarò felice di vedere qualunque cosa la signorina Hepzibah mi mostrerà” sussurrò con voce seducente e le guance gli si tinsero di rosa. Hepzibah ridacchiò, dando vita a dei suoni trillanti.

“Ho detto ad Hokey di prepararla … Hokey, dove sei? Voglio far vedere al signor Riddle il nostro tesoro più bello … Portali tutti e due, già che ci sei…”.

“Ecco, signora” squittì l’elfa domestica. Teneva due scatole sulla testa, avanzò sotto un tavolino, evitò un puf, girò su se stessa passando oltre un poggiapiedi, scansò la gamba di un altro tavolino e raggiunse la sua padrona.

“Ora” disse Hepzibah. Allungò la mano e prese le due scatole, sorrise e se le mise in grembo. “Credo che questa ti piacerà, Tom…Oh, se la mia famiglia sapesse che te la sto mostrando…non vedono l’ora di metterci le mani!”. Aprì la prima scatola e sollevò il coperchio, Tom vide all’interno una coppa dorata.

“Chissà se sai che cos’è, Tom. Prendila, guardala bene!” sussurrò Hepzibah. Tom tese il braccio e avvolse uno dei due manici con le sue lunghe dita affusolate, sfiorando la morbida imbottitura di seta e sollevò il manufatto. Hepzibah guardava la pelle pallida del giovane, le sue labbra rosate socchiuse. Hokey rabbrividì vedendo una scintilla vermiglia apparire nelle sue iridi nere e strinse le mani adunche al petto.

-E’ così attento, vorrei scrutasse me in quel modo- pensò.

“Un tasso” mormorò Tom, guardando l’incisione cesellata sulla coppa. “Quindi questa era …”.

“Di Tosca Tassorosso, come sai benissimo, furbacchione!”. Hepzibah rise nuovamente, si sporse in avanti facendo schioccare il suo busto e gli afferrò una guancia, tirandogliela. Tom piegò di lato il capo e le sue corte ciocche scure gli ricaddero scomposte intorno al viso. Hokey gli accarezzò una gamba e lui le sfiorò la manina con l’indice, facendola rabbrividire.

“Non ti ho detto che sono una sua lontana discendente? Questa coppa viene tramandata in famiglia da anni e anni. Deliziosa, vero? E pare che abbia ogni sorta di poteri, ma io non li ho molto sperimentati, la tengo solo al sicuro qui dentro …” spiegò l’anziana. Sfilò la coppa dall’indice di Voldemort e la depose con dolcezza nella scatola, richiudendola.

“Allora…dov’è Hokey? Oh, sì, eccoti… adesso mettila via, Hokey …”. Cinguettò Hepzibah porgendo la scatola a Hokey che l’afferrò. La donna si girò e guardò la scatola dalla forma piatta che teneva ancora sulle gambe.

“Credo che questo ti piacerà ancor di più, Tom” sussurrò. “Chinati un po’, caro ragazzo, per vedere bene… naturalmente Burke sa che ce l’ho, l’ho comprato da lui, e oserei dire che gli piacerebbe tanto riaverlo quando sarò morta …”. Fece scivolare sul suo vestito il fermaglio di filigrana che teneva chiusa la scatola, aprendola. Voldemort tese la mano e afferrò il medaglione adagiato sul liscio velluto cremisi al suo interno, sollevandolo verso la luce.

“Il marchio di Serpeverde” bisbigliò, guardando la luce riflettersi sulla s incisa sopra di esso. Era immobile, rigido ed i suoi occhi erano fissi sul medaglione.

“Esatto!” strillò Hepzibah, strofinando le mani tra loro. “L’ho pagato un occhio della testa, ma non potevo lasciarmelo sfuggire, un tesoro come quello, dovevo averlo nella mia collezione. A quanto pare Burke l’ha comprato da una donna cenciosa che forse l’aveva rubato, ma non aveva idea del suo vero valore …”.

Hokey vide le nocche di Tom sbiancare intorno al suo medaglione e le sue iridi diventare rosso sangue. Si voltò verso la padrona e assottigliò gli occhi.

-La signora è cattiva, lo fa soffrire. Lui non deve soffrire! Hokey non vuole che il signor Riddle soffra!- pensò.

“… scommetto che Burke le ha dato una miseria, ma ecco qui … grazioso, vero? E anche a questo viene attribuito ogni genere di poteri, io però lo tengo solo al sicuro …”. Concluse la spiegazione Hepzibah. Si sporse in avanti, togliendogli il medaglione. Tom se lo lasciò scivolare tra le dita, guardando la donna rimetterlo dentro la scatola sul velluto rosso.

“Bene, Tom, caro, spero tu ti sia divertito!” strepitò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il volto pallido del ragazzo. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e guardò le sue iridi vermiglie.

“Stai bene, caro?” chiese.

“Oh, sì. Molto bene” rispose a bassa voce Tom. Hepzibah sbatté le palpebre, si sporse e guardò le iridi nuovamente nere del giovane. Si voltò verso la luce e si leccò le labbra.

“Credevo … ma sarà stato uno scherzo della luce … immagino …” farfugliò. Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, richiudendo anche l’altra scatola. “Ecco, Hokey, portali via e mettili di nuovo sotto chiave … coi soliti incantesimi …”. La piccola elfa prese la scatola piatta, la strinse al petto e saltellò via. Tom prese un dolcetto e lo porse alla donna.

“Se la luce vi ha turbato, è mio dovere rassicurarla. Sono solo un povero impiegato, come le ho detto, ma non volevo certo …” sussurrò gentilmente. La donna glielo prese dalle mani e tornò a sorridere.

“Non ho dubbi sulla tua galanteria” ribatté Hepzibah. Prese il biscotto e lo masticò rumorosamente, prese un’altra manciata di biscotti e se li portò alle labbra carnose. Li ingoiò rumorosamente e continuò a sorridere, con il viso sporco di briciole. Si girò, vide il proprio riflesso nello specchio che aveva appoggiato sul bracciolo del sedile e sgranò gli occhi.

“Oh no, sono impresentabile” borbottò. Tom si alzò, schivò con il capo una fila di vasi che pendevano dal soffitto e si piegò in avanti. Prese il vassoio e si rizzò nuovamente.

“Sarebbe scortese farla sentire a disagio. Vado in cucina a posare il vassoio, mentre la signorina Hepzibah torna al suo solito splendore” mormorò. La donna annuì e il ventre rigonfio stretto dal vestito rosa confetto tremò.

“Vai, vai, caro ragazzo”. Lo invogliò. Tom fece un cenno con il capo e i capelli gli solleticarono la pelle pallida del collo. Si voltò e avanzò, evitò un puf, si voltò alzando le braccia con il tavolino passando tra due tavoli, superò una scaffalatura con dei globi azzurri ed entrò in cucina. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si girò. Hokey rabbrividì e si nascose dietro un cespuglio in vaso. Tom raggiunse il tavolo, ci appoggiò il vassoio e avanzò. S’inginocchiò accanto all’elfa domestica e sorrise.

“Mi temi anche tu per le mie stranezze?” domandò affabile. Hokey deglutì e scosse il capo ripetutamente.

“Io trovo gli occhi rossi del signor Riddle particolarmente belli. Io penso solo che lui soffre quando li ha. Hokey non vuole che ombre scure attraversino il bel viso del signor Riddle” balbettò. Si passò ripetutamente le mani ossute, dalla pelle grinzosa, sopra le pieghe della sua toga in lino. Tom le accarezzò la guancia con le dita lisce e gelide.

“Gli altri hanno paura di me. E deridono mia madre, era lei la donna povera” ammise. L’elfa domestica sgranò gli occhi tre volte più grandi di quelli di un essere umano.

“Povera?” chiese. Tom annuì, si morse l’interno della guancia e chinò il capo.

“Era povera, brutta, non sembrava affatto magica. Nessuno vedeva che era speciale dentro, come me. Tu sei speciale?” chiese. L’elfa domestica saltellò sul posto, ticchettando sul pavimento con i piedi nudi.

“Hokey pensa che di speciale al mondo ci sia solo il signor Riddle. E lui debba essere felice. Hokey ama il signor Riddle” spiegò, tenendo basso il tono di voce.

Tom si sporse e le baciò le labbra, facendola rabbrividire. La punta aguzza delle orecchie dell’elfa domestica tremarono e lui le sorrise.

“Mi ami? Me lo dimostreresti?” le chiese. Le guance rugose dell’anziana elfa divennero rosse.

“Hokey punirà la cattiva signora che fa soffrire il signor Riddle. Hokey le avvelenerà la cioccolata” sibilò. Strinse i pugnetti e li dimenò. Tom le accarezzò la schiena, sentendola ossuta sotto le dita, sporcandosi le mani con le sostanze unte che macchiavano la toga.

“E mi porterai anche il medaglione, vero? Appartiene a me, era di mia madre, si sono approfittati di lei” chiese.

“Hokey si sente somigliare a sua madre, Hokey sa come ha sofferto. Hokey lo farà” sibilò l’elfa domestica. Riddle le baciò la fronte e si alzò in piedi.

“Tom, Tom caro! Ho finito di sistemarmi mio caro Tom!” cinguettò la donna dall’altra stanza.

“Conto su di te Hokey, perché sento di poter amare qualcuno che mi comprende così” spiegò Voldemort. Si girò, aprì la porta ed uscì. Hokey la guardò chiudersi e sorrise, facendo oscillare la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“Hokey lo farà, Hokey lo conquisterà, il signor Riddle amerà Hokey” bisbigliò.


End file.
